Sozin's Comet 2
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: About a year after the war, the kids are 'chilling' in the Southern Water Tribe. One thing leads to another and soon they're lost in the middle of the cold ocean in a storm.


THE SEQUEL TO THE ALTERNATE ENDING OF SOZIN'S COMET

Chapter One:

The Canoe Ride

It had been three months since Sozin's Comet, and the crisp autumn air tingled my nose as I walked in silence to the canoe with Katara, Sokka and Toph. We were probably all thinking about the same thing: Zuko. A messenger hawk had come a few weeks ago to invite us to his coronation, and another had come two months ago saying Azula was dead, and Hakoda had thrown a party to celebrate that day. We hadn't seen Zuko for a while, and we were planning to go to his coronation in a few days. The reason why we were heading toward the canoe was for one thing: Toph had lived here three and a half months, and she had never ridden in a canoe, so we decided to take her on a canoe ride. Gran-Gran had given us food, water, a tent and four sleeping bags in case we wanted to camp out there, or we got lost. Sokka was carrying the canoe, Katara the food and water, and I the sleeping bags.

"Here's the canoe dock," Sokka pointed at an icy hill.

"Sokka, do you really think that's a good idea?" Katara asked, looking at Toph, who was clinging onto Sokka's arm. Sokka rolled his eyes at Katara, and muttered something that made Toph laugh out loud.

"We have an idea!" Toph shouted a few minutes later when we had reached the bottom of the hill.

"Oh? What's that?" Katara replied tartly. Sokka looked at his sister, then at Toph, and started to run up the hill, Toph following. "What are you doing?" Katara shouted. Sokka turned and looked back at her, the canoe ramming into Toph and knocking her down, making her shout and then laugh.

"Come on!" Toph screeched, waving her arms around. Katara sighed and motioned for me to come. We ran up the hill after Sokka and Toph, still carrying our food and sleeping bags in our arms. When we reached the top of the hill, gasping for air, Sokka greeted us. He had put the canoe down in the snow a few feet from us and now was sitting in it with Toph. Katara looked annoyed at him.

"You run up to the top of the Canoe Hill and then you just put the canoe down and sit in it?" She exploded.

"No, it's part of the plan. Get in and we'll show you!" Sokka explained, gesturing for us to sit in the canoe. We did, still clinging onto our things, and Sokka took an oar and pushed it into the snow, flinging some onto me.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" Sokka apologized, leaning forward with Toph. Suddenly, the canoe went whizzing down the hill. Toph and Sokka started to screech with excitement, and Katara started screamed in fear.

"SOKKA!" she screamed, the cold wind blowing in her face.

"Who-_hoo_!" Sokka hollered, ignoring his sister. I was the only one who wasn't screaming. I was used to this whole wind-in-your face thing. It was just like the old days, flying with Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders. Finally, we reached the end of the hill, and the gravity from the slide down the hill kept us going on the flat ground until we ran out of snow and flew into the ocean. We were all freaking out as we flew off the snow, Katara kept screaming that we were going to die, forgetting she was a waterbender. So, I focused on my airbending and made a giant airball that lowered us gently into the ocean. Everyone cheered that I had saved them and Katara kissed me a thank-you. Smiling, I picked up an oar and started paddling with Sokka. It took a few minutes for me to figure out how they worked, and when I first started paddling, I went the same way Sokka did, and so we went in circles. Everyone laughed, and I did, too. Then Katara showed me that I go the opposite side of Sokka's oar, and we started to go in a straight line. We were all laughing, having a good time on our canoe ride, even Toph, who looked a little scared. Suddenly, a gust of wind threw some waves at us, and Katara screamed as the icy water sprayed her. Sokka laughed as his sister glared at him, and I stifled a laugh. Toph didn't realize what had happened, so she stayed silent.

About an hour later, we had found a giant iceberg and stopped to rest and eat. Sokka and I had pulled the canoe up with us, and Katara cooked lunch. Toph laid on the snow and ice, not noticing Katara needed someone to help her out with cooking. That was something that made Katara tick, and you could tell she was loosing her patience.

"Toph, could you fetch me some peas from the canoe for the soup?" She asked, hardly looking up at the earthbender.

"Sure, Mom, I will." Toph retorted, standing up and walking toward the canoe to fetch the peas. I noticed Katara rolling her eyes, and I looked at Sokka, who was making a very lumpy snow-and-iceman. He must've noticed I was looking at him, for he shrugged his shoulders and murmured,

"They're girls, Aang, they all have problems with each other. Pretty soon they'll get into another catfight, and us guys just stay back until there's blood." My eyes widened at the thought of blood on Katara.

"Do you think we should head back to the village after lunch?" I asked, scared the girls would get into a catfight.

"Oh, no! This is living, Aang, how could you think we should go back now?"

"I just don't want Katara and Toph to get into a catfight."

"Toph can't earthbend out here, Aang, calm down. And besides, Katara wouldn't leave the soup just to fight Toph."

"Sure she won't," I sighed, shaking my head. Sokka wasn't even scared that the girls might get into a catfight. He loved Toph, and he had promised her parents that he would protect her.

Chapter Two:

The Storm

I couldn't believe how Toph was acting! She was being a brat about everything! I would talk to her, and she wouldn't answer. I was loosing it on her. We were eating our soup now, sitting side by side, and our backs up to the canoe. Suddenly, Toph shouted.

"It's raining!" Sokka, Aang, Toph and I jumped to our feet, still holding our bowls of soup, staring at the dark gray sky.

"It's not just rain, Toph," I whispered, "It's a storm."

"Aw, not a storm!" Sokka shouted, "We were having so much fun!"

"We need to get out of here and into the eye of the storm, over there," Aang pointed toward a circle of blue sky at least ten miles from where we were.

"How do you expect we get there?" Sokka shouted, staring at the clouds.

"We try to row ourselves there as fast as we can," Aang asked, obviously not thinking. Toph and I were working together to pack up everything as the boys stood there and stared at the eye of the storm. Aang was waterbending the rain, and I rolled my eyes at his childish moment.

"Sokka! Aang! Come on!" I shouted, Toph and I dragging the canoe into the water. We got in, and then Aang and Sokka jumped in, and we started heading for the eye of the storm.

It had been a few minutes since we left the iceberg, and I could feel the storm getting bigger.

"Is that lightning?" Sokka shouted as a bolt of white light shot across the sky for a moment, and then vanished. A crack of thunder followed the lightning, and Aang stared at the sky, his eyes wide.

"The wind's picking up!" I screamed over a gust of air, and I felt Aang try to airbend it away.

"What are we going to do?" Toph screeched, fear engulfing her voice. Sokka turned toward her and grasped her hand, and I heard him murmur,

"I don't know."

I looked around at everyone. Toph looked scared, Sokka looked as if he had given up completely. Aang was staring at the sky, and waterbending the rain away from him and into the ocean. I turned and looked out in the swirling icy blue ocean. For some reason, the storms in the South Pole made the ocean look dark and scary, compared to it's familiar cheerful look. I was almost afraid to waterbend, but I had to propel us out of here. I flattened my palms so they were facing the thunderous sky and raised them up a bit. The waves around our canoe stopped moving with the winds and obeyed me. The rose with my hands, and so did our canoe. Everyone looked at me, and I flushed red. Then suddenly, I forgot of everyone staring at me and remembered what I was doing. I forced my hands forward and the canoe shot toward the eye of the storm. When the winds started pushing us backwards, I fought with it, trying to get back in position. After about a minute of fighting the gigantic wind, I was about to collapse of exhaustion. It was too much. But suddenly, I felt Aang moving behind me, and his hands were in the same posture as mine, right beneath my arms, pushing the water forward like me. _Thank you, Aang! _I thought as we started moving forward again.

We reached the eye of the storm shortly after my fight with the wind. Luckily, the eye was on land, so we waterbended the canoe toward the island and hopped out. Looking around the island, it seemed as if there were no storm at all. Then you turned and saw the dark clouds and the rushing water.

"We're trapped, aren't we?" Toph whimpered. I turned and saw Sokka hugging her tightly.

"Yes, Toph. Yes we are," Aang answered before I got to. I shot him a look as Toph buried her face into Sokka's coat.

"No, Toph, we're not trapped," I soothed, "It's just a storm. We'll get out of here. But you know what this storm reminds me of?"

"What, Katara?" Toph asked, looking up.

"Well, when Sokka and I were younger, our father took us on a canoe ride, I was three and Sokka was four. Well, anyway, Hakoda took us on a canoe ride and we were having a great time, Sokka had caught his first fish that morning, and then a storm hit. I was so scared, but Sokka comforted me, and gave me his sleeping bag to keep warm, and as we slept, Dad protected us. He didn't sleep that whole night as the storm went on, and when we woke up, the storm was over. We packed up everything, got in the canoe and went home. Mom was so happy to see us, and so was Gran-Gran…" I paused as Toph interrupted.

"Sokka, is this true?" Toph asked, looking up at my brother.

"Every word," Sokka replied, his voice choked with memories.

"Katara, should we set up camp now that we're safe?" Aang asked me. I turned to see him standing right over my shoulder, making me jump.

"Sure, Aang," I murmured, getting back to my feet and following the boy to the canoe, which Sokka had pulled onto the island so it wouldn't get pulled away by the water. We pitched the tent, unrolled the sleeping bags, and Sokka started a fire from a dead tree he had found over by a patch of rocks. Toph sat on the ground by the fire, wrapped in a blanket. For one who was so tough, she seemed so small and vulnerable. She had been like that ever since she came to the South Pole with Sokka. I was always wondering if she wanted to go home, to her parents and a safe, earthy place... Somewhere she could earthbend. I supposed she didn't want to leave us, after all we'd been through, and she probably couldn't ever leave Sokka, for they loved each other like how I love Aang and how Aang loves me.

We had all curled up in the tent, the guys sleeping on the outside perimeter of the tent and letting Toph and I sleep inside of them so we were warm.

The next morning, the storm still wasn't over. The clouds swirled around it and looking outside, you knew right away we were no longer in the eye of the storm.

"What do we do?" Aang screamed. I yanked him back in the tent Sokka was trying desperately to keep down and wrapped him in a blanket.

"I don't know," I traced his arrow with my fingers, "We're trapped." Toph was curled up in her sleeping bag next to Sokka, and I swear I've never seen her pale green eyes so full of fear.

"We should head home," Sokka said, his voice almost a yell over the wind, "Before our tent blows away!"

"But _how_?" Aang snapped, "We're not in the eye anymore!"

"You're an airbender, Katara is a waterbender. We can do this. Come on!" He stood up, helping Toph to her feet, and going outside, his hand clutching Toph's so hard it was almost red. He took her to the canoe and set it in the opposite direction of the wind, her on the other side before he began to take apart the tent. I rolled up the sleeping bags and carried the food back to the canoe. Aang and I put it in the water and held on as Sokka put everything inside with Toph. Soon, we were on our way home.

The winds got so bad at one point we thought it would tip the canoe over. Sokka had all three of us bend into the canoe to escape the blistering breeze and he ended up joining us.

The next morning (we had fallen asleep in the canoe bent over) we awoke with a jolt to find out canoe had been deposited on an island. A very sandy island.


End file.
